Good Morning
by Impure Prince
Summary: Morning after Alec stays over at Magnus's loft. Short prose about waking up together, coffee, driving to Canada to get married, pancakes and other normal things.


The little sun of the morning crept into the room from behind the drapes. The windows were fogged and room felt cold. The white duvet upon the bed kept the warmth of the pair.

"Good morning darling," whispered Magnus to Alec who was wrapped in his arms. Magnus adored the warmth of Alec's body intertwined with his.

"Moring," muttered Alec. Alec curled up against Magnus, nuzzling his neck.

Alec shifted to and from a sleep like state.

"It's cold," muttered Alec.

Magnus hugged Alec closer to himself. Magnus stroked the nape of Alec's neck which made Alec twitch. Magnus slipped his hand down Alec's spine, down to his lower back.

"Not now Magnus, let me sleep some more," muttered in a half-dream state.

"I love you Alec," whispered Magnus sweetly.

"I love you too," muttered Alec.

Magnus wondered if Alec would say that so easily if he was awake. Magnus buried his face in Alec's dark hair, and inhaled Alec's scent which was not sweet but gave way to a wave that echoed through Sam. The wave spread to every edge and corner of him making him feel calm but giddy and still very happy.

Magnus brewed coffee in the navy blue coffee maker, in the kitchen of the apartment. The coffee maker made a whooshing sound as it released steam. The Arabic coffee fragrance spread through the apartment, which reminded Magnus of the coffee shop, he and Alec went to last week. Magnus smiled at the happy memory.

"Hello Magnus! Good morning!" sang Alec hopping from the bedroom door to the kitchen.

"Morning," replied Magnus.

Alec sat at the small table in the kitchen. Magnus placed a blue mug near Alec and poured the freshly brewed coffee into it. Alec liked the mug and would only use that, mainly because Magnus had bought it especially for him. It was one of the few things in the apartment that was newer than Alec.

Chairman meow purred as he brushed himself against Alec's leg. Alec stroked Chairman's head as he walked along. Magnus opened the fridge and took out the carton of cream and placed it on the table with a ceramic sugar jug, which was white with pink, yellow and blue birds painted on it. Magnus knew how Alec liked his coffee but he also knew Alec liked to make it himself.

Magnus sat opposite Alec as he 'got to it.' Magnus smiled at Alec who he loved so much. Alec saw the love lights glittering in the warlock's cat like eyes and blushed.

"What do you want to do today?" asked Alec taking a sip of the hot coffee.

"How about we go for a drive?" suggested Magnus.

"Where too?" inquired Alec, blowing the coffee that had burnt his tongue the time before.

"Canada," stated Magnus with a nod.

"Canada? Why?" asked Alec with a chuckled, surprised by Magnus's spontaneity.

"Well," began Magnus, glancing down at Chairman as he strolled towards Magnus. Magnus picked him up and placed Chairman Meow on his lap and stroked him under the chin.

"I'm having a slight craving for maple syrup and pancakes and while we are there we can get married."

"What?" exclaimed Alec, almost spilling his steaming coffee on himself, "What?" he repeated trying to process the shock of what Magnus said, "What?"

Magnus looked bewildered. Chairman Meow purred on his lap.

"Maple syrup is delicious. What is wrong with Maple Syrup?"

"Not the maple syrup! You said-"

"You don't like pancakes?" asked Magnus.

"You want to get married?" exclaimed Alec.

"Sure. Thought you'd never ask," replied Magnus with a grin.

"Magnus!"

"Alec?" replied Magnus.

"You want to get married today? In Canada?" asked Alec, hoping Magnus was joking.

"Yes, eloping is romantic," affirmed Magnus with a playful grin dancing on his lips.

"We can't go to Canada and get eloped Magnus!"

"Why not?" asked Magnus.

Alec became quiet. Let it sink in. His heart would not stop thumping against his chest. His face was hot he was frightfully aware that he was blushing. He saw Magnus's green cat eyes studying his every movement. It was not like he never thought about it; Alec had thought about it, dreamt about it but now that Magnus actually asked him Alec was speechless. Alec could not move or breathe or stop staring deep into Magnus's eyes.

"Why not Alec," said Magnus breaking the silence, "it will be great, you can move in here or we can get another place. We could get matching wedding rings," suggested Magnus.

Alec sniggered at Magnus's suggestion. Alec thought about what Magnus's wedding ring would look like. Extravagant and large with different colored stones on white gold or platinum. Magnus would probably get Alec one with blue stones.

A thought sparked in Alec's mind.

"We can't get eloped because Isabelle would kill us," began Alec, "she wants to plan it."

"Your right," sighed Magnus, "That is disappointing." Alec was disappointed too.

"Ok the," started Magnus, perking up, "how about we go to the dinner on the next street then we go for a movie?" suggested Magnus.

"Sure," said Alec with a little smile.

Alec placed his mug of tepid coffee on the table. Alec stood up and leant over the table and kissed Magnus. It started with a soft kiss but then Magnus placed a gentle but strong hand on the nape of Alec's neck and opened Alec's mouth carefully with his tongue and slipped it in. Their breaths melted into each other. Alec's body felt hot. Alec moved away from Magnus.

"I have to get changed. Then we can go," whispered Alec as if out of breath.

"I love you too," said Magnus.

Alec smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips and disappeared in the bedroom.


End file.
